


Butterfly caught in a Spider's web

by Starlightgazed



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Demon AU, Demon! AU, F/M, Kylo is also a soft marshmallow, Kylo is big scary mean man, Modern AU, Rey isn't having any of this mess, inspired by an anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightgazed/pseuds/Starlightgazed
Summary: Rey has never known her true family, so when a mysterious man whisks her off into a demon realm she is beyond confused and angry. Not only that but the man is some rude emperor trying to marry her, but apparently it's for her safety? A demon AU inspired by an anime. This is my first fic ever and I hope I'm not screwing it up.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and the first chapter feels like basic and boring exposition. I need criticism to become a better writer so leave me a comment, I'll try my hardest to write as much as possible for the next chapter which will hopefully be way more interesting.

Rey was always alone. Ever since she can remember she had been through foster care to foster care to where she is now, living in a small apartment in some suburb called Jakku. She copes with the loneliness by throwing herself into working hard on everything she does, whether it be school or work. Rey was in her second year of college studying mechanical engineering and so desperately wanted to design motorcycles. But for now, she works at Fetts repairing cars or helping with oil changes. 

Rey preferred to walk to her job after class since the shop was so close by, she was used to this mundane routine working day in and out at school and work; it distracted her from her lack of social life. Rey made it a point to not get too close to others due to major abandonment issues, but that doesn't mean she is completely clueless when it comes to social interaction. That is why she mentally prepares herself when a very tall, dark, and mysterious man calls out to her during her daily walk. "Excuse me miss," the man's deep voice called out, "I can't help but notice that you walk past here almost everyday. You seem very familiar, may I bother to ask your name?" Out of all the things to come out of this mans mouth, that was totally not what Rey expected. I mean isn't it a bit creepy that he noticed her walk to her work everyday, and now all of a sudden to ask her name? Why is he asking now? And how the hell did she end up with a stalker? Rey wasn't exactly miss popular around her college campus, and as far as she can tell she's never seen this man before. "Oh... um I'm Rey, Rey Ridley." Honestly she isn't sure it's safe telling a man who watches you everyday your legal government name, but it isn't like Rey uses very much social media these days. "Rey. It suits you, I look forward to seeing you around, Miss Ridley." The man called out as he turned to walk away in the opposite direction of Rey. 

This must have been the most puzzling interaction Rey has every had. The man certainly did not look familiar, it was hard to make out his face with his mop of black hair in front of it, but surely Rey would remember a silhouette such as his, with his length and width envious to half the football team. With such a strange aura surely she would remember this man, but this interaction is just a meaningless distraction since Rey is five minutes late for work, and her boss Boba isn't to pleased about it.

What Rey is unaware of is the depth and true meaning to the man's ominous words.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition, sorry I was kinda busy today but I still wanna write as much as I can before next week where I really get busy! I will be going to Disney World in the next couple of weeks, so I hope I can find inspiration and write while I'm away and post when I come back! As always comments are appreciated, enjoy!

Night time is the absolute worst. Rey is always desperate to sleep at night, because it's the only place where she isn't distracted by anything going on. Loneliness is a heavy weight that feels like it is draggy her down to a bottomless abyss. She's considered going to a psychiatrist to try to get on sleeping medication, she just never has enough time or money. Rey groans in frustration and tosses and turns in another sleepless night. She keeps replaying her interaction with that mysterious man in her head over, and over again. Maybe she should drive to her work tomorrow instead of leaving her car parked on campus. Ugh, she can't her gas tank only has enough to get her to school and home before she has it refill it. While Rey muddles over a number of different ideas of getting to work while avoiding that man, sleep actually takes her.  
..................................................................................................................................

Huddled and curled in the corner of an empty building, fighting to feign into the starvation that has haunted her for days, Rey begins to sob; "Please...come back... I'm sorry..." her voice barley a whisper. That's when a light washes over her and a beautiful voice calls out to her, "Dear little one, do you wish for me to take you? You're too easy of a target." Rey tried to strain her eyes to look and see who this person was but struggled to move due to her screaming stomach. 

"N-n-no I can't leave, they're going to come back for me, they told me," Rey gasped out. 

"Hmm. No matter I don't feeling wasting my energy on such an easy meal," the voice seemed to be moving closer to her, as if it was sizing her up. "No, in fact, I'm here on a different mission. Little one, do you have a wish for me to grant?" 

Rey could barley register exactly what the voice was saying, but she did hear the word wish and all she could muster out was, "Hungry." Then her nose suddenly smelt the most wonderful thing, a plate full of steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. Rey immediately devoured the food, she attacked it like a wild animal. The voice gave off a bemused laugh, and when Rey looked up there was nothing there.

.......................................................................................................................................

Rey awoke with a start, she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her very tiny bedroom. A memory, only a memory, it still haunts her to this day even though it happened 16 years ago when she was just a little girl living on the streets. Rey used to think she imagined the whole thing, but as she got older the memory started to replay more and more. When she turned 19 the memory seemed to be in her dreams almost every night. Rey thinks the voice was a family member or someone who was meant to take care of her, but as the years have gone by the voice has never returned. Whoever it was, saved her life, and for that she was great full to whoever her guardian angel was. 

Rey looked at the time and sighed she only had five more minutes before her alarm would go off and she would have to go back to her normal routine in the real world, but she closed her eyes and hid away from reality for just five more minutes.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOF! I told y'all I was gonna try and make this chapters longer, and this is where things are gonna get interesting! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos they encouraged me to finish writing this chapter on this rainy and gloomy day, enjoy!

Thanks to the peaceful amount of sleep, Rey was mostly energized through most of her class, but now was the time of day she had been dreading all night. She was getting closer to the street where he was yesterday, for safety reasons she now has mace in her purse; you know, just in case. 

As she arrived to the block where her mystery man was supposed to be, it was empty. Rey didn't know what was worse the fact that she had been hoping he was there or the fact that he wasn't, meaning she could have hallucinated the whole thing. She felt her shoulders slump due to exhaustion, and she continued on route to work. As she got closer to the main road, something felt incredibly off, she felt a chill, and frozen in the spot where she stood. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of someone snapping their fingers.  
...................................................................................................................................

Warmth. Not the kind of warmth she remembers, not the sun shining on her skin, but she feels warmth; like a love she never had.   
....................................................................................................................................

The first thing she hears is a gaggle of different voices she doesn't recognize,

"What on earth is Ren doing?"

"Why is a human here?"

"Is she dinner?"

The voices varied between men and women, the only thing they had in common was tag they were hushed. She slowly began to open her eyes. The sound of a slamming door echoed in her ears as her eyes adjusted to the room.

She had just opened her eyes, and yet she still felt as if she were dreaming. The room she was in was very luxurious in that it was large with a high ceiling decorated in the most beautiful and dark gothic artwork. As she peered around she noticed where all the voices were coming from, but the first person she noticed and made eye contact with was him. His whole presence seemed to silence the room entirely, and for a good reason, his aura was very commanding and Rey couldn't help but want to sit up straighter like everyone else in the room. 

She recognized the man that threatened her, only now she couldn't truly help but notice him. He was very tall and built like Greek statue one would look at at a museum. His dark hair curled around his strangely attractive face, he had piercing charcoal eyes and pouty lips with a large protruding nose to center his face together. Her eyes were drawn up towards to little white horns slightly poking out on the top of his forehead, behind his mop of hair. He was beautiful, Rey silently admitted to herself, beautiful in the sense that one would find a snake, deadly but gorgeous. 

The man drew towards her silently but efficiently, she stiffened up almost as if she was a mouse under his viper stare. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to trusty peer into his dark and haunting eyes. 

She felt an invisible thread, connecting her to this man, she was so confused, scared, and angry all at once. The man leaned into her ear and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." And somehow calm over-washed her, it was if he was confirming that everything in the universe was where it was supposed to be, just him and her and their hungry eyes observing one another. 

He stood up and grabbed Rey to bridal carry her as if she were a small feasible kitten, her expression immediately turned into a scold. "This is my betrothed and if anyone touches her will have severe consequences to deal with." The deep voice of the man holding her reverberated through her whole body, while the threat was not for her she couldn't help but shiver. She observed the others in the room, who like the man had different variations of horns upon their heads. Their eyes seemed to be bulging at the threat but nodded as him they were terrified to do anything else.

The man began walking with her and as soon as the doors shut behind him, Rey started punching and thrashing at him, 

"Listen here asshole! I don't care if this is some hellish dream, some weird LARPing convention, or what. What I do know is I am nobodies betrothed!" Rey was honestly slightly afraid of the man, but that didn't matter she wanted answers, to be put down walking on her own to feet, and to go home or wake up from whatever bullshit is happening. 

"Easy there sweetheart, ever hear the expression not to bite the hand that feeds?" 

"What the hell are you feeding me other than some weird nonsensical bullshit?" Rey quipped back, living alone and fighting on the streets of Jakku her whole life made her a force to be reckoned with. 

The man smirked at her and placed her down once they reached yet another extravagant room, only this time it was empty. The room appeared to be a bedroom and put Rey in attack mode. "Relax little one good things will come to those who wait," he winked and smirked with her. Who the hell died and made this brat king, to kidnap her and then flirt with her? Needless to say it didn't work as Rey responded with a growl and clapped fists. 

"Easy now kitten, I'll give you the answers that you want all in due time. But first, what kind of host would I be to my future bride if I didn't have her cleaned up? You're my guest here, and above of my promised one, so be a good little one and enjoy your bath, you smell too much like your world and I don't want anyone else here to attack your pretty scent." The man stood up straighter and snapped his fingers and all of a sudden two women dressed in what appeared to be maid uniforms bowed to him and dragged her away.

The last thing she saw before she was forced into the other room was the smirking face of this perpetually horrid man.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day! I wasn't sure if I was going to update today, but I had some free time, the end of this chapter felt a little rushed but I'll try to make it up in the next one, enjoy!

Rey felt as if she was being dragged away to be tortured for all eternity, and she was. The two women threw her in a bath and scrubbed her till she was raw, not only was Rey humiliated by being naked in front of strangers, but she was being groomed like a dog. She didn't lash out at the two women, because in all honesty they were just doing what they were told; no it's the one who gave this order that she's pissed at. She suddenly remembered the pepper spray in her purse and asked, "Um.. excuse me but what did you do with my personal belongings?" 

"We burned the clothes you were wearing, and put your bag in a safe place, it was master Ren's orders," replied the younger girl. The two women appeared to look a lot a like, perhaps they were sisters Rey noted. "Could you tell me more about um master Ren was it?" 

"You don't know? You're betrothed to the emperor of the demon realm! The old master, Snoke, had recently passed away so lord Kylo was crowned emperor since Snoke had no successors," stated the older woman. 

Demon realm? Lord Kylo? What kind of fantasy is going on here?

"Paige! We should stay out of lord Ren's business I'm sure he'll tell her all she needs to know, it's best to not get on his bad side," the younger woman quipped. "You're right Rose, sorry mistress, but we shouldn't pry to much into our masters business, but between you and me he's only been in power for four weeks and it's been dreadful, he's very intimidating. I don't know how you got in this mess, but if it's any solace I pity you," said Paige. 

Rey replied with a quick thank you and was left with her thoughts while Rose and Paige worked on making her look presentable. 

.....................................................................................................................................

After Rose and Paige cleaned her up, they left her in nothing but a comfy and plush robe. They left the room and placed a beautiful silk white night gown for her to change into on the bed. Rey hated this weird sort of pampering, she just wanted answers, she knew yelling at Rose or Paige would get her nowhere so she just calmly complied with everything. After she changed and glanced around the lavish room, there was a knock on her door, which she could only assume would be him. "Come in," she said firmly, still royally pissed. 

He opened the door and froze, it was almost as if he was awestruck by her mere appearance. He was wearing black lounging pants and a robe that reached to his calves, it exposed a bit of his bare chest which made Rey's cheeks go hot. "You look..... ravishing," she shivered at the intensity of his last words. 

He shut the door and she stood up abruptly and began to demand answers, "You've cleaned me up and made a mockery of me, so Master Ren... what the hell do you want from me? Where is this place, who are you? Why am I supposed to marry someone like you?" She spat at him with fiery determination to get solid answers.

He sighed deeply and sat on the bed, "Your grandfather promised your hand in marriage to me to my father years ago. If you haven't figured out by the horns on my head and everyone else's, I'm a demon, as is everyone here. This is the demon realm where we reside in safety. Your grandfather, while I personally didn't know him, was a rare human gifted with the ability to see us and speak to us, and so on and so forth." 

Grandfather? Rey had no recollection of any of her family members, she could hardly remember her parents who abandoned her years ago. "I think you've got the wrong person, my family abandoned me when I was very young, even if what you say is true there is no way my grandfather would know of my existence." 

Ren's eyes softened, "I'm afraid you are the right person, your grandfather, Ben Kenobi promised his only granddaughter to marry me, there's even a contract," He lifted his hand and suddenly a piece of paper seemed to take form he handed it to Rey, but it was in a language she did not understand.

"Oh here," Ren waved his hand in front of it, and the words shifted into plain English for her to understand:

Due to the generosity and deep friendship between the Solo and Kenobi family, they shall be adjoined, 

Kenobi, despite being human, will offer his first granddaughter to Solo's first born son. These two should be forever bonded, in life, death, spirit, and mind. When Ben Kenobi takes his last breath is the time when Rey Kenobi will be old enough, and ready enough for Benjamin Solo to Wed.

At the end of this contract there were two signatures which she assumed were Han's and her grandfathers. 

Rey felt like she was in shock, all this time she had a family somewhere and they never bothered to find her? Never bothered to tell her anything about this? She felt anger, joy, and happiness all at once. She didn't notice it but tears slowly streamed down her face. 

Ren pulled her into his lap and cooed at her, "Shh... I'm sorry that this is a lot for you right now, but you must understand, you belong to me as I belong to you." 

She jumped out of his arms and faced him, "I don't even know you! Don't I even get a say in this? My whole life no one ever wanted me, and all of a sudden my family who left me, never gave a damn about me is too marry me off to some fairy tale monster!" 

Ren stood up and grabbed her waist, "Listen, I don't know much about your grandfather, I only know of you, your childhood and your parents. I will tell you all I know tomorrow, but for now you should rest I can sense your exhaustion and frustration," he tried to clam her. 

Rey can't explain why she relaxed, but she did, she felt her eyes grow heavy and her heart race due to her proximity to him, "Why do I feel this way, how can you sense my emotions?" 

"I will explain in the morning, rest now love," he said in her ear, and she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his deep velvety voice.

...............................................................................................................................

Kylo placed his beauty on her bed and tucked her off to sleep. He stormed out of the room, and turned to face one of his soldiers, "You will guard this room on your rotation, make sure no one enters and if anything occurs inside or outside this room you tell me immediately." "Yes sir!" Stammered the trooper. Kylo had to make preparations to make sure everyone knows not to mess with what was his, and that they would have to treat her with the utmost respect, otherwise they'll answer to him.


	5. Chapter five

Her dream for the first time in what felt like forever, was different. She could not describe every detail, but it was warm, bright, and peaceful. Because of this, Rey awoke feeling refreshed, that was until the memories of the previous day hit her. It's like she had gotten everything she's ever wanted, but in a dark in twisted manner. She has a family, but they were just using her to sell off to some demonic ruler? She doesn't remember anything about her parents, except the fact that they pretty much abandoned her. But now apparently her grandfather could talk to demons then told his best friend that he could have his granddaughter? Anger flooded through Rey, she isn't some object to leave in some unknown grandfathers will and testament.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Rose and Paige entered, 

"Good morning mistress Rey! We are here to prepare you for breakfast with Master Ren," Rose said. Rose was very energetic for it being what she assumed was early morning, the sun was peaking through her closed windows, how was there even daylight in a demon realm aren't they all evil dark creatures? Upon looking at Rose and Paige Rey dismisses that idea, both of them are demons but they're nothing but sweet. 

"Do you have to dress me? I think I'm perfectly able to get dressed on my own." Paige looked down a bit and explained, "Master Ren sent us to make you look nice for him, so I'm sorry to say that we at least have to do your makeup." 

Rey sighed and got up as both the sisters began to work, Rey isn't really vain or insecure about her looks she just never really pays attention to them. She's never been in relationships or has sought to impress someone with her appearance, besides half the time she's covered in grease at Fett's shop anyways. 

Paige and Rose leave after they finish putting some makeup on her and styled her hair, they decided to keep makeup to a minimum and for her hair they just left it down save for a small braid in the back. They are really good company and kept fussing with each other over how she should look, as well as expressing their envy for having a lack of horns. Apparently hair is harder to style with giant horns poking out of the top of your head, thinking about Rose struggling in the mornings with them makes her giggle.

Eventually she dresses in a loose white tank top and white skirt with tool over it that reaches her feet. She wasn't given any shoes, odd but she isn't complaining. 

Finally, a knock on her door signifying his highness is here with more confusing information. "Come in."

Rey felt herself suck in a breath as she noticed the loosing fitting clothes and the almost-bare chested- Kylo. A strange but handsome demon king she's betrothed to. Rey thinks that most girls would probably rejoice at this situation, a handsome man marrying you and you become a queen of some unknown world with exciting adventures. But Rey was so used to her daily life, she wants to finish school, she wants her life, not some fairy tale. 

"I thought it would be nice to have breakfast out on your balcony, while we discuss somethings." Ren lead her to her windows and opened them revealing a beautiful balcony overseeing an entire city. Rey had no idea this was here the whole time since she has very much in her feelings last night. There was a dinning table set up with food that well, looked like normal food, pancakes, muffins, eggs, bacon, the whole breakfast food groups. So apparently demons eat normal food? 

Kylo pulled her chair out for her, how chivalrous, and then took a set across from her. "I didn't know what you would like so I had my chefs deliver the best they could make." Rey began to fill up her plate, not thinking twice about eating free food in a weird demon realm, she always is grateful for food.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rey asked, 

"I don't really need to eat, demons don't really require substance like humans do." 

"So you don't have a favorite food?" curious,

"Well personally I prefer the souls of pure and curious women, but afraid I'm on a diet," he smirked at her. 

Rey had no response other than to glare at his dry ass humor and get to the point. "Do you know why my grandfather forced me into this, and how he knows about me even though I've never met him?" 

Kylo sighed and began to explain, "From what I've gathered your mother was pregnant with you when he made the contact, I had already been born and your grandfather was a really unique person who my father really liked. So when Kenobi found out your mother Daisy was pregnant he sort of sold you off to me to show his gratitude towards my dad, and to pay off a debt of some sort."

"A debt? Who repays a debt with their granddaughter?" 

Kylo sighs again, "Look humans who can see us are unique, and they're nearly extinct. Your mother had supposedly rejected everything her father told her since she couldn't see us or our world, but my father had sensed that you would have the sight. Your grandfather saved my fathers life once, and so he decided that if you marry into our family you would be safe and protected."

"What do you mean protected, couldn't my grandfather just oh I don't know, take me in and help me? What do I need protection from." 

"From demons sweetheart. I wasn't entirely joking earlier, demons do feed upon souls, and the soul of a young woman, untouched, with the gift of sight is said to taste divine. That is why there aren't many left with the sight, most are eaten and unaware they even had the sight. Your grandfather was different because he was an older and wise man, many here respected him and said it would be rude to devour such an interesting man. As for why he couldn't take you, he wouldn't be able to protect you, you're too desirable here."

Her anger flared and she almost panicked but kept her cool, "So if I'm so damn desirable and tasty how am I so sure that you're not gonna eat me, or have a giant feast here to fed me to your frien-" she was cut off by him placing his hand over her mouth. She could sense the anger flowing off of him, "I am a monster, but I am not so cruel to eat a woman whose grandfather saved my fathers life, I am your protector like it or not. I swear that I won't let anyone lay their hands on you as long as I live understand?"

Rey simply nodded underneath his hand. Wow, intense much? 

He removed his hand and looked down, he looked like a kicked puppy. "Sorry I just don't know how to go about this, all I know is that we're connected and thinking about how little you trust me is very, very bothersome."

"Well you kind of kidnapped me and just manically stated that I'm going to marry you like that's normal, so yeah maybe we aren't on the right foot when it comes to being trustworthy."

Kylo smiles and simply nods, "I think things will change, I hope we come to actually liking each other." 

Suddenly Rey realized she's afraid. Afraid of opening up, all the years of loneliness and hurt and she was expected to open herself up and try to love someone? She felt her self grow cold and she decided that she would allow Kylo to be her protector and nothing more.

What a stupid idea that would later come to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW SORRY I had my highest school graduation and then an anime convention right after so I was busy. Plus I felt like the last chapter sucked so here's another attempt to make a coherent story! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they're what motivates me to update, enjoy!


	6. Chapter six

After breakfast Kylo offered to show her around the gardens of his palace. How generous. Truth be told as she entered the gardens the flowers where a beautiful sight, they were strange and foreign, a mixture of different colors she couldn't quite describe. "These are truly beautiful, I never saw many flowers back home and I don't think any of these exist back home anyways."

"I'm happy to hear you're pleased with the gardens, it'll soon be all yours," Kylo gestured towards the expansive gardens that seemed to go on and on.

"I think that's what I'm worried about," Kylo's then shifted to her as she began, "I'm not meant to be here, I know nothing about your world, you, or how to be a queen to a strange land. I have things back in my world I want to do, things to accomplish." She has been overwhelmed at all the generosity Kylo seems to admit to her, when she does not belong here. 

"Rey," he grabs her hand, "I know it's a lot right now, which is why I'm not marrying you right away, my parents, well mainly my father, expected me to marry you as soon as I took you. But I want you to come to me, to want this. I know what it's like to be forced into a destiny you don't want, but I desperately want you."

She stammered back, letting go of his hand as if he shocked her,   
"That's very, very, very forward don't you think? You hardly know me. Or are demons just that lustful?" 

Kylo smirked at this comment and responded, "That's the other thing I have to explain... Well we've been bonded.... for quite some time now."

"Bonded?" Anger flashed through her while she awaited his explanation.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he began, "Well, when a demon grants a humans wish, they are stuck to them for as long as each other lives. They feel each other's emotions and conflicts. It's kinda of like making a deal with the devil so to speak."

"But I don't....." Rey tried to deny the possibility, but her recurring dream might be true...

"We were destined to be together due to the contract, but something brought me to you, the small helpless dying little girl. I couldn't take you because the contact stating you weren't ready, so I bonded to you, to save you. I knew it would happen anyways so I did it."

"But I don't understand, why do demons bond to humans anyways?" She was way too shocked to make any sense of this,

"Most demons do it to eat humans, or.... it has happened before us falling in love with humans."

This man. This demon, was her guardian angel. He only protected her on the pretenses of marriage and a stupid contract. Rey had tears welling in her eyes. The only small hope that somebody cared for her was a lie. He didn't love her, he was only following the will of his family. The loneliness hit her again. Anyone whose ever loved her has thrown her away, she imagines Kylo doing the very same with her bones after he's eaten her for all she's worth.

"You don't really love me, it'd be more dangerous if you did." She stormed out of the garden, the array of colors passing by her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rey! Rey please!" She heard him shouting behind her. It overwhelmed her so she stopped to catch her breath as silent tears streaked down and she did her best to scrub them away like always. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of him holding her that she allowed the tears to stream down even more. 

"Your pain, is my pain. Your loneliness is the mirror image of what I've felt my whole life, it's what pushed me to get to where I am so I can be a better man for you. Rey, you're not alone."

She dared to look up at him, and saw his soft brown eyes melting into her soul. "Neither are you." She felt it then, the overwhelming love and need to nurture, she didn't recognize these feelings as her own. She assumes this is the bond he was speaking about, whatever it was it was warm, and comforting. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to her room, or prison if you ask her. She just stared at his warm coffee colored eyes, and still knew deep down, this was her guardian angel.

.......................................................................................................................................

He sat her down on the bed, but she gripped his neck back down to her when he tried to pull away,  
"Don't leave me." She felt like that little girl again, small, helpless, and desperate. Desperate for love, affection, anything.

He looked at her like no one had before, with tenderness, his hand stroked her cheek. He was very kind, for a demon.

"Earlier, I think I felt what you were talking about. I think I felt y-y-your love for me. It certainly couldn't have been my feelings since I've never felt that before, it was powerful and without precedence."

"Yes, you were vulnerable, so I opened your end of the bond, to feel what I feel."

she looked at him curiously, "Have you had it closed off this whole time? Do you have it closed now?"

"Yes and no..... you've never acknowledged me so when you were younger I closed off my feelings to you by erasing your memories of who I am, but just now, I opened myself up to you by reminding or telling you that we're bound."

"This is all confusing and overwhelming, I still feel like I'm going to wake up in my bed back home at Jakku." Feeling frustrated, she rubbed her head in her hands. 

"It's okay, I want you to find happiness here, if you're so truly miserable with him, I promise I will find a way to get you home." Her face perked up at that,

"Really you would do so?" 

"If it would make you happy...... yes." She felt the truth behind his words and sadness too, he feels inadequate, that he's no good for her. Those emotions suddenly make her feel like an asshole. Well maybe she was being dramatic, he did kidnap her;

But he was forced too by some contract their families conducted;

But he's a demon;

And he's suffering just as much as she is;

Ugh, she mentally groans in frustration, she should try to give this thing a chance, maybe there's a demon college here where she can earn her degree in building Ghost Riders new motorcycle. Yeah. Right.

Looking into the dark eyes, and angular face of Kylo Ren has left her conflicted, on top of the fact that his conflict makes her own desires even more confusing.

Maybe things will work out, or maybe she'll be a demon bride. Well it could be worse she could be eaten.

She now fears that Kylo will want to consume her another way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Hi! Sorry I've been busy, I had to move and etc. After I moved I got writers block badly, but I've found some encouragement and I'm gonna write the hell (haha get it ? Because demons- okay fine) out of this fic!! Even if no one reads it it needs to get done, for experience sake. I hope you'll stick with me for the ride thank you all so much for your patience!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

She's gotten the feeling that not too many people are happy about their so-called king marrying a human. Of course Paige and Rose are sweet and like Rey, but whenever Kylo takes her out and about, she feels and sometimes hears the judgment. He has dismissed this though, saying ‘something something new order,’ Rey hadn't paid too close of attention. Politics always bored her a bit, which in hindsight would make her a terrible ruler wouldn't it? 

It's just so stressful worrying about millions or thousands of other people's problems when you can hardly handle your own. She feels the need to vent out all her pent up stress and anxiety, she's been here for a week and it's been mind numbingly dull. Kylo has been kind and sweet and Rey spends most of her days in the gardens reading, she's even made friends with her bodyguard Finn. But none of it was home, it was foreign and made her ache for her old routine. After Rose and Paige finished with her hair up, Kylo came to her, she presumed another exploration journey was on the agenda.

“Rey,” he approached her and took her hand, she couldn't stop the flutter that arose within her chest. “I know you're unhappy here,”

Suddenly the flutter faltered and her chest dropped into a sigh, “It's beautiful, truly, but I can't help but miss my home I'm trying.” She tried smiling up at him, he didn't seem to buy it

“I think you need to ‘blow off steam’ as Miss Rose was suggesting to me so I'm going to train you to protect yourself here,” 

“Ah that would explain the lack of an extravagant outfit,” she nodded to her plain black tank top and leggings.

“Sweetheart I think you would look beautiful in anything, perhaps even in nothing at all,” he smirked at his comment

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the embarrassment that flushed to her cheeks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rey has taken self defense classes before, living in Jakku was no feat, but looking around the training room she saw all sorts of kendo swords and staffs along the walls. She felt a bit nervous since this was all new to her, but Kylo reassured her with a simple, “Dont worry ill be your teacher.”

He was an amazing teacher, he was patient and hands on, a little too hands on if you asked Rey, not that she was complaining.

By the end of the day she felt more confident in maneuvering a staff then she did any other weapon. It was liberating, all the anger and frustration being let out at a swing and a twirl of a staff at some inanimate punch dummy, needless to say she felt much better at the end of the day.

Rose and Paige were slightly outraged at the amount of bruises and calluses Rey had acquired, but they didn't complain too much since it's the first time they've seen Rey happy. 

Weeks went by and it became a part of Rey and Kylo nightly routine to practice together, he felt confident in his teachings one night to offer a sparring lesson between him and her.

“You're serious? I think half the people here would be at my throat if anything happened to you, well maybe not Hux, but I doubt your mother would be pleased.”

Kylo laughed at her musings, “Oh? So my student thinks she's so good that she can best her master now? I think you shouldn't be so cocky little one,” he grinned at her.

“I think that my feminine wiles might be too much for you, your highness, being in such proximity may leave you more vulnerable.”

Kylo cocked an eyebrow at this, “Then let’s make this more interesting?”

Rey's eyes perked up, “What are you proposing?”

He smirked and said, “If you somehow manage to beat me, then I will accompany you home back to your world.”

Rey nearly jumped at the offer, “Really?? You're serious ? But what about the contract and all this and that?”

“Well I've been thinking about it, and the contract didn't say when we had to get married and we're already bonded so we're stuck together much like it says we should be. But don't think I'm letting you go alone, I will be with you, so perhaps if you win you can show me what's so special about the human world.”

“You would really leave your kingly duties for me? Seems like a lot for you to risk.”

“I'll have my mother handle things while I'm gone, I will accompany you until you finish school and make a decision. But dear Rey you haven't asked what you have to do for me if you lose,”

She shudder at the possibilities of his demands, “So, what do you want if I lose?”

“Just you. I want you to live in my quarters, it's no marriage but it allows me to be closer to you,” he had a devilish smirk the whole time, Rey thought deep down this wasn't that bad of a gamble. She had grown closer and more comfortable with Kylo, sure he was a bit of an ass and had a bad temper, but he was sweet to her, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

“It's on then.” She nodded and took a defensive stance with her staff.

Kylo preferred a wooden sword, and began sizing her up and stalking around her before he began his attack.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Their fight was intense as it was intimate, to Rey it felt like it lasted hours, using the bond was an advantage they both tried using and is the reason they fought on and on and on until finally,

Rey had her staff held high as Kylo tried crashing his sword down on her defensive stance, but she pushed back with all her strength and sent him on his back, she pointed her staff at his throat. He dropped his sword and pointed his hands upwards showing his yield.

“All right little one, I yield its over.” She threw her staff to the side panting heavily from the exertion and jumped up and down from her victory. “Yes! Yes! I bested the great and powerful Kylo Ren! Now the student has really become the master,” she gave a quirky wink in his direction as he couldn't help but smile at her joy. It filled him with pride feeling her light and joy across the bond that he couldn't lie to himself, he was happy to have his ass kicked by this beautiful creature. 

“Well a deal is a deal, pack your things sweetheart tomorrow you'll have to show me around your realm.” He lifted himself off the floor and smiled down at her,

“Kylo, thank you,” she lifted herself up on the balls of her feet and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. “I promise you'll love it there!”

He looked at her dumbfounded at her boldness, it was really pathetic how he was smitten with her, that a simple peck on the cheek had his brain malfunctioning.   
“I think it's time I shower now, that fight took everything out of me, goodnight Kylo see you in the morning!” She opened the door to greet Finn who escorted her back to her room, all the while Kylo was left still standing there awestruck.

He tilted his head back and laughed, “I really have it bad don't I?” He shook his head at himself, his mother was going to be pissed, but he couldn't help but fall asleep with the biggest and most genuine smile he's ever had plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I had a dream and I now know where this story is going!! Well now I have to wake up and face my own personal hell of going to the DMV, ugh, I hope you enjoy this chapter more to come soon!!


End file.
